Stone Cold
by Flowers4urThoughts
Summary: This story takes places after Ed and Al are separated between two worlds. Ed is returning to his world for the first time in which seems like forever. Everything is new including his brother.Ed and Als story is not even close to being over. Love, jelousy, hatred, fear, peace. This story is full of twists and turns that you cant get enough of.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist I am just a fan thats why they call this site fan fiction right? Any who thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you like it. :) Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One/Intro

*_I've made it; it seems like far too long scene beyond the gate. O how I have missed Al._*

"Man that train ride was rough. NO food or drink nothing, such bad service. Hmmmm that café looks alright."

"Hello what can I getcha?"

(With stern expression) "Just water…"

*_Who does he think he is…I'm no kid._*

"Here's your milk kiddo!"

"Ok that's it! Who the hell do you think you are? I've fought things 10x the size as you! And I asked for freaking water not milk! (Ed goes on)

"So Ed still won't drink your milk?"

*_Gahhhhh…. Winery…_*

"Winery?" *_O my God when did she become so beautiful_?*

Strands of hair gold like rays of sun. Ruby bandana holding it back, smudges of oil stains on her arms.

"Hey Ed you haven't changed a bit." *_Haven't grown much ether_*

"How did you know I was here?"

"Al knew scence you saved him from beyond the gate and gave him his body back. He has been able to feel what you feel and scence your thoughts."

Ed looks up with a shocked expression. *I thought I was the only one.*

"Come on lets get going I know Al really wants to see you. Oh and bring your milk with you." Shoving Ed toward the table.

"Oh bite me Winrey." (Chomp!)

"Gahh! Not for real! God were you raised by wolves?"

*_The grass is still as green as I remember it. The only thing that has changed is me._*

To Ed time stood still, the road long. Not many words shared. Silence was not such a bad thing at the time.

"Ed did you miss us?"

Ed looks at her with a soft but firm face.

"Of corse I did you dummy. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't! You and Al were the only ones that kept me living."

"Whoa don't get all mushy on me." With one poke Ed's face turns bright red.

"Well you asked!"

Both look different ways. With a grin Ed turns grabs on to Winery's hand pulling them together. Holding her waist, eyes locked.

"I missed your automail."

Winery wakes from her gaze.

"Ed! What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you I needed my arm fixed."

Winery lockers her sights on Ed thinking how she might kill him.

"Well looks like you're out of luck shorty!"

"Whhh… Winery Come on!"

Ed left watching winery walk angrily into the sunset.

(In the distance)

"Im sorry Winery!"

"Ed doesn't know how I feel I'm just a mechanic to him."

*_What a dirty trick Edward_*

*_I wonder if brother will even recognize me_.*

Shuttering slam breaks the silence.

"Winery what's wrong?"

Al could already tell what happened.

*_Brothers Home_*

As Al lifts his head up where the brother Al once knew stood. Now stands a man.

"It's been a while Al…"

Tears form in both their eyes.

"My God Al look at you!"

"What? What is it?"

"You have a body!"

Both laugh and hug each other for the first time in what seems like forever.

"Al…"

"Yes brother?"

"Your taller than me.."

Ha ha it seems that way doesn't it…"

"That's freaking unbelievable! I'm older then you! Why does this always happen to me! (Ed goes on)

"Brother it's ok you'll grow."

"Shut up Al!"

"Ha just like old times huh brother?"

Eds once stern face melts to a smile.

"Yeah"

_I never thought I would see my brother again. I don't know if there is a God or not but there must be some higher power that wanted me and Al to find each other again. Alchemy is not the only truth._

* * *

**Yes this chapter is short but I just wanted to see if people liked it. Please leave comments good or bad so then I can improve my story. There will be more shortly! Thank you :)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist just a fan keeping the dream alive! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

"No mother! Let her go please!"

Screamed a towns boy as he watched his city burn and his mother dragged away. Men with black cloaks and tattoos up their arms. Stiff as statues. No one dared to make a sound. Their lives depended on it. From amidst the smoke a tale slender man walked toward the women. His hands the color of charcoal. His eyes the same, no feeling, no soul. He kneels down beside her.

"Beauty lies within the deepest flower."

Slowly circling around the women until he is behind her.

"All good things come to an end."

With one quick motion his once charcoal hands have glowing ingravements of red. With one touch the women turns to stone. He pushes her aside and turns toward the town's people. People fall silent to the shattering of the women. Not even her son spoke a word. With a grin…

*_Soon the world will be mine. Soon people will know the name Yikkima.*_

"Get away from me!" pillow wises through the air.

"Ahhh WINRY! What did I do? I'm sorry!"

Think it through Ed! You know what you said!"

"All I said was I missed your automail!"

"Yea that's all you missed not… gahhh! Forget it!"

She runs out the door to fast for Ed to keep up. Walking into the living room out of breath.

"What is her deal?"

Al just shakes his head.

"Wow brother you are clueless."

"What?"

"It's so obvious! She likes you! All she could thing or talk about while you were gone was you!"

Silence filled the room.

"You dummy go get her… I know you feel the same way."

"Fuer! There has been an attack out east the city Shushime has been destroyed. We have been called to investigate sir."

Slowly turning the chair a young, more attractive man now sits.

"Lutenit calm down. Thank you for telling me. I will make sure to put it at the top of my priority list."

"Its him again sir."

*_No not him_*

"Damn alright let's move out!"

She turns to leave when a gentle but ferm hand grabes on to hers.

"Hawkeye be careful…please."

"I promise I will."

*_My dear mustang*_

Walks out the door surrounded be her colieges, her friends, her brothers.

"All right men let's move out!"

*_God I'm so stupid! How could I have done that to her. Gahhh open your eyes ed!*_

In the distance Ed sees Winry sitting on a branch of a tree down the road aways. Wind blowing as though it is rushing right to her, to keep her company.

"Winry I'm sorry are you ok?"

"Do you remember this tree Ed? We spent most of our childhood up here. Escaping from reality. But now reality has swallowed us whole.

"Winry don't think like that."

Tears start to form around her eyes.

"How can I not! Open your eyes! Look at the world! Your always gone and I'm… I'm left here in this timeless wasteland!"

Her tears became small rivers apone her rosy cheeks.

"Winry look at me…"

"What!"

"My eyes are open now…"

With a blank and shocked expiration she looks at Ed.

"What do you mean?"

"You Winry… I'm sorry I have never taken your feelings into consideration and that I have never told you how I feel."

"Ed you don't have too…"

"Yes I do."

Silence fills the dawn lite sky.

"You have always been there for me and took care of me. Even kept me in check when I was a total jerk. You are so dear to me… Winry.."

She looks down and starts to blush.

"I only wanted to be a part of your heart. Just to know if I even ment something to you."

Ed slowly climbs the tree to be by her.

"Winry you have not only been a part of my heart… you have always had it."

Their eyes lock, time stops… The gap between them almost disappears.

"I still missed your automail."

"I bet you did shorty."

Both grin but never lose eye contact.

"Alright I'll let that slide. Only because…"

"Because why Ed?"

"Because you're so damn beautiful."

He leans in and gives her a kiss. Not expecting her to react, Winry pulls him in before he moves to leave and kisses him back. As their lips touch the wind stops as to give their blessing. Like their kiss stopped the storm.

*_Who would have thought there's flesh behind the metal._*

* * *

**Gotta love Ed and Winry! And yes I know I spelt Winry wrong in the last chapter just ignore that... Thanks for reading I will be posting the next chapter soon :) Please leave reviews! Thank u!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Brother we have to go."

Al tilts his head when he sees Ed and Winry so close. He always knew it was going to happen but still a surprise.

"Al can't you see I'm a little…"

"Fuer Mustang called and wants us to go to central."

"Fuer? When did that happen?."

Sitting there thinking Al puts a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"a lot has changed brother."

Ed looks down not wanting to leave.

"Well Winry I guess I have to go."

Ed puts a hand on Winrys face. Looking for as long as he could so he could engrave her beautiful smile into his mind. With a sigh Winry looks up.

"Well don't be too long shorty."

"Winry I'm warning you."

"Ha what ya ganna…"

Ed swoops in for a kiss.

"The more you keep calling me shorty the more I will have to keep kissing you to be quiet."

Winry looks at Ed with a smirk.

"Well then I'll have to keep calling you that."

Ed starts to blush.

"Alright I'll be back as soon as I can."

As Al and Ed run to the house Winrys smile turns to a frown and one single tear falls trying to tell Ed "Don't go."

Darkness fills the sky not a single star can be seen. Amidst the darkness a little shack outside the city of Layor is blazing with hate filled fire.

"Yikkima son are you hurt? O my God! Why? Whhhhyyyy!"

There lies a young boy his hand burnt and eyes gone. Yikkima's family was not only poor but Ishbalin. They were kicked out of the city for that reason alone. Even though Ishbalins do not believe in using Alchemy but a father's love will do anything for his son.

The father reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little red stone… the Philosophers Stone.

"I will save you my son."

"AHHHHHHH!"

Sun shinning, people roming the streets with joy and laughter. Totally oblivious to the dangers of the world. Light shining on the big metal gates, shining as if to say Welcome Home.

"Ah good old Central its been so long!"

Ed runs and raps his arms around a metal pole.

"Gesh brother you missed this place that much?"

*_I wonder what he will do when he sees mustang. Ehhh I'm scared._*

"I missed EVERYTHING!"

"He's coming!"

Jumping for joy Lutenit Armstrong races to the door.

"Who?"

Leaning in a chair with half a burnt cigarette hanging from his mouth. Lutenit Havick quickly stands at attention. Raising his head from his desk, gives a sly smirk. Mustang with a play in his voice "Fullmetal". The room falls silent.

"No way."

Fury looking like he was about to pass out. Squeaking of a door draws their attention.

"Hey guys hows it goin?"

"ED!" Like a pack of elephants everyone surrounds Ed.

"Edward oh how I've missed you!" Armstrong holding on to Ed. Ed starts turning blue.

"I cant breath…"

"Oh sorry."

After filling his lungs with air Ed turns to everyone.

"Man have I missed you guys even you mustang."

Slowly moving towards Ed. Still having to look down a bit.

"Hey look you grew a little! I can almost look you in the eye."

Shadow if anger fills the room as Eds face turns extremely red.

"God damn it! Who you calling so small that I'm smaller than a piece of freaking sand!"

"Ha you haven't changed at all."

"Says you!"

With a caring grin Mustang puts his hand on Eds shoulder.

"Welcome home Ed Welcome Home."

"So why did you call us down here anyway cus I was…"

"_Winry-hehe"_

"Shut up!"

Mustang folds his arms and leans on his desk.

"A lot of things have changed scene you were here last. Of corse I became Fuer!"

Twirls with a twinkle in his smile.

"Ha! I know shocking…"

"No need to be rude Edward but we have a new murder on our hands."

Nothing but silence fills the room.

"He calls himself Yikkima. He has the power unlike any alchemist I ever seen."

"He's a Alchemist?"

"Well he at lest seems to be. His arms black as night his eyes the same. When he uses his "Alchemy" engravements of red show on his arms. The last women he killed he turned to stone."

*_Scar_*

"Like Scar"

"I want you to go investigate see what hes about. I want to know why he attacked that city."

"You were always ment for this job your good at giving orders."

"That will be all Fullmetal…Soul."

"Whos soul?"

"Me brother…"

You're a Alchemist?"

"Well duh…"

Ed looks down feeling imbaresed but a little smile appears on his face.

*_Yes he made it…*_

"Oh and Ed come here a second."

Slowly moving toward the center of the room Mustang wispers in Eds ear.

"Can you give me some love advice?"

"LOVE ADVICE!"

With those words Al was on the floor laughing so hard it looked like he was dying.

"Ha are you kidding! He just had his first kiss today!

"Shut up AL! I don't know why they gave you the name soul cus you don't have one you jerk!"

Mustang smiles.

"Ha ok you can go. Its been good to see you both."

*_Who is Yikkima? Why would a alchemist do such a thing?_*

(Whoo Whoo)

The train breaks Edwards thoughts.

"It seems like most of my life is spent on a train."

"Well brother we are dogs of the military after all."

"Yea I just wish it was different."

With a sigh Ed looks down and stares at his feet.

"why brother you get to see new places."

"I know but I always wondered what it would feel like to stand still."

Most of the train ride Al and Ed told each other of their adventures they had. It was hard for them to relies how far apart they have become. Ed and Al just sat looking at each other.

*_I know my life is not perfect but by God I will make it up to him as long as I live._*

*_Why must he leave all the time? I can't stand being useless._*

Then with a smile she puts her hands on her lips and starts to blush.

"Is everything ok Winry?"

"Oh yes granny everything is perfect!"

Granny just stands there for a moment to stare at her for a second.

"Winry…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you blushing?"

Winry froze beads of sweat start to race down her face.

"Oh ummm no reason gran just a hot day. Just really hot. It's hot isn't it? Haha."

As Winry goes on mumbling. Granny just shakes her head.

*_I knew this was going to happen._*

"Another dessert! Why cant we go to someplace colder?"

"Brother there could be more worse places."

Ed roles his eyes.

"Like what Al?"

While Ed is dragging his feet and Al a few steps ahead of him turns toward Ed and points.

"Don't you remember the Island teacher put us on?"

"It wasn't all that bad."

"Brother you were bit by a fox and ate ants..tons of ants."

Ed just shoves Al to the side and keeps walking.

"Eating ants is way better then eating sand!"

Al just smiles and throws his hands in the air.

"Your hopeless!"

"Oh shut up Al!"

Then they laugh and keep walking and talk about all their fun adventures that they had together.

"Ha hey at least I won't sink this time brother!"

"That s true!"

Time seems to never change like they were in a never ending wasteland.

"How much farther brother?"

"Gahhh I don't know! Wait whats that?"

Ed points to what seemed like shapes, it was the city! As the got closer there a group of people stood looking at a wasteland of ruble. No emotion just hate in their eyes.

"Hey guys I'm glad I found you. Is everyone alright?"

Ed goes to put a hand on one of the men but as soon as Ed did the man crumbled.

"Ah! What the hell?"

As Al and Ed looked around all of the people were stone.

"Oh God brother!"

"Al how could anyone do this?"

Slowly a young boy walks out among the stone bodies. Only fear was left nothing about that boy was left unchanged.

"Help…Mother…My people…help…"

Suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Hey kid can you hear me? Stay awake! Al water!"

"Got it!"

With a clap of Al's hands a well shot up.

"Here drink this."

All the boy could say before passing out was "Yikkima".

"Another day at the office."

As he falls clumsily into his chair and spins.

*_So Ed and Al are at Sheshemi. Hawkeye and everyone else is on the way to meet them. Ha with just one word people do what I say… about freaking time! God I love this job!_*

As soon as the grin appears mustang turns his head. Hyata is sitting looking at him.

"Hey what are you looking at mutt?"

"Bark!"

"You miss her don't ya boy?"

With a whimper the dog lies down.

"Me too…"

Thunder strikes and Winry jumps onto the coach and puts her head under one of the pilliows.

*_God make it stop!_*

"Here Winry."

Granny stands in front of her with a cup of tea.

"This will make you feel better."

"Thanks Gran, you're the best."

Suddenly a knock…

Winry rushes to the door. As the door opens a tall, thin man falls to one knee. A young girl not far from him. He throws off his cloak and grabs onto Winrys hand. Winry was still just surprised by how fiery red his hair was.

*_So this is what a ginger looks like._*

(Note the boy and girl have sort of Scottish accents)

"Are you Winry Rockbell?"

"Yessss…"

"Lord thank you! My lovely lady I have found you!"

With a puzzled expression Winry asks "Ummm sir what are you talking about?"

"Please me lady will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Suddenly the scence of death fell upon the whole house. With one blink Winry was on the other side of the room. And all you could here was a rench wiz through the air.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

From the floor the young man gets up not knowing if he has a cincution or not. More than likely yes…

"God damn that hurt!"

The little girl ran to his side. Her hair was also the color of fire.

"Just tell me who you are."

Still holding her rench ready to swing again. All Granny could do is just stand there in awe.

"Alright there princess calm down. I was just teasin…. You sure are a firey one though… I like that."

Winry lifts up her rench.

"Start talking!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm Zackary Lenny and this is my sister Amillia. We come from the east a wee' little town called Celt. You see I am what you call a automailest of all trades but what I have had to deal with lately let's just say it's been sort of challenging. Even though our town is small there are different clans throughout the east. My town is just one of them. All the clans have been fighting for thousands of years… It never ends."

Zack looks down and then looks at Winry with a smile.

"So my sis and I decided to search for you. You are one of the most famous and skilled automail mechanics there is. I beg you please train me!"

Winry was shocked no one has ever asked her to train them. It's not like she doesn't want to train him. She is just worried that she won't be a good enough teacher. But a part of her wants to do it, just for the challenge. With a amuzment in her voice.

"Why should I? After the stunt you just pulled!"

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have but I did not expect you to be so beautiful."

Within seconds Zack blushes.

"Ha do you ask all of the beautiful girls to marry you or was it just my luck day?"

"Oh trust me sweet heart you don't need luck."

Winry blushes.

*_Of corse this all happens when Eds away!_*

"Give me one good reason why I should help you?"

"I already told you my town."

"I know that but there must be something else."

Zack spins in a circle and winks at Winry.

"To be is your beautiful presence…"

With a flick of Winrys wrist Zack is on the floor.

*_Hit by the rench again! Cincution number 2!_*

"Try again. Your flattery will get you nowhere."

"Ha it was worth a shot. Ah alright… it's for her."

He points to his sister.

"I owe here so much. She has gone through hell and back."

Winry with caring eyes looks at Amillia.

"Is this true?"

Winrys question was never answered. All Amillia could do was look straight forward.

"On the day my parents dyed I not only lost them, my sister lost her voice. They dyed right in front of her. I couldn't protect them, I couldn't do anything! On that day I vowed to do whatever it took to protect my people and most of all her."

Only one tear escaped his eye. As that one tear fell he stood up.

"Now… is that a good enough reason."

Winry with a smile looks up at Zack.

"Yes."

With a smile Amillia runs to her brother and hugs him.

"So me lady shall we begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fullmetal! What happened here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

Hawkeye walks over to the bed the boy is sleeping in.

"Poor thing."

"All of his people are gone, turned to stone. Good thing we got to him in time huh brother?"

Ed looking up at Al "Yea"

"What do we do now?"

"Well scence theres nothing left here. We should bring the boy back to Central."

Both boys look up. "Right"

*_HA that was easy enough…_*

"Oh and boys don't forget detailed reports. They will be due on Mustangs desk by tomorrow morning."

*_Crap there it is…._*

"NO! NO! NO!" Winry raising her hands in the air.

"You are treating it like a piece of metal!"

"I don't know what your looking at but this is metal!"

"That's not what I mean nimrod!"

Winry just looks at him hoping for his head to explode.

"Treat it like art, like it is a part of you! You will never become a great automailest like me until you become one with your automail!"'

Zack laughs "I'm pretty sure your just a gearhead!" (Whack)

And zack is on the floor once again.

"You got to stop doing that! You're going to kill me!"

"Then shut up and learn."

Amillia sits on the couch and laughs.

Winrys once stern face turns to a soft smile.

"Its good to see you smile Ami."

Ami looks at Winry and just cocks her head to the side and smiles once more. Zack being the smart ass as he is known to be pokes Winry.

"Winry look I'm smiling too."

Winry looks at him with a death glare.

"Shut up you!"

Even though she can get made at Zack she smiles and hands him a wrench.

"You're doing great don't give up."

Back at Central Al and Ed walk through the halls waiting to report to Mustang. As they look around Ed notices one thing.

"Al is it just me or are all the women wearing tiny mini skirts."

"Ha yea when mustang became Fuher that was one of the first things he changed."

Ed rolls his eyes.

"That creep…but wait why wasn't Hawkeye wearing one?"

"Ha you really have to ask that? She refuses to wear one of course. Honestly I think he made the rule just for her."

Ed sits on a bench and stretches.

"Those two… He should know by now she doesn't take any of his crap."

Al smiles "Let him dream brother."

All of a sudden a loud voice breaks through the silence.

"Elrics Mustang will see you now!"

Ed uncovers his ears.

"Thanks Major"

Armstrong nods and asks them to follow him. As soon as they enter the room Ed has the erg to run. Talking with Mustang is definitely no walk in the park.

"Welcome back Elrics, have a fun trip?" Mustang hands together leaning on his desk.

"I wouldn't call it fun but more like horrifying."

Al sits down in one of the chairs.

"Yea people turning to stone is not really a cup of tea and freakin crumpets."

Mustang looks down.

"Yea that is what I hear I still have to ask the boy questions but I don't want to wake him. After all the things he went through."

Ed snorts "Hmmm sympathy that's usually not your style."

"Well Fullmetal something's have to change."

Ed just looks down in embarrassment. Mustang leans back in his chair and turns to look out the window.

"Well I guess that will be all for now I will let u know of what the boy tells me and any further information. I know how badly you want to go back to Risenbull."

Mustang gives a sly smirk at Ed.

"Your lucky your Fuher!" Ed turns and walks out the door and Al not far behind. Al turns before he walks through the door and gives mustang a smile and a nod. Mustang turns to watch them out the window. "Yes I guess I am."

"WHAT IN THE HELL!"

Edward drops his suitcase on the floor. Winry and Zack are on the floor wrestling over the wrench. While Ami is on the coach eating a cookie and is surprised by Ed and Al's entrance. Winry jumps up.

"Ed your back!" She goes to hug him but moves to the side.

"What is this Winry?"

Winry glances at Zack, while Zack looks at Ed afraid for his life.

"Well Ed… this is Zack and he…"

Zack the ginger he is looks Ed in the eye and offers him his hand.

"Hello Edward its nice to meet ya! I have heard so much…"

"So Winry you trade me in for a ginger! I thought you had more taste…" Ed glares at Zack and stomps off to the back room of the house.

"Hey I may be a ginger but at least I'm not as short as a lepracon! "

Down the hall you can no longer hear Ed's footsteps but within seconds Ed tackles Zack to the ground. Rolling, kicking screaming it seems like it goes on and on. "You bastered!"

A familiar wiz goes through the air and hits Ed and Zack in the head.

"Steric!" Winry winks at Ami and she smiles. Al can't stop looking at Ami no matter what his brother was doing. Time just stood still…

"Ow! Winry!" Both say at the same time.

Zack get back to work! Ed come with me! I swear I am surrounded by IDIOTS! Oh and Al please keep Ami company. Al…"

Al shacks his head out of his daze. "Oh right…"

Ed and Winry head to the back room. Ed rubbing his head sits in a chair.

"What is wrong with you?"

Ed just looks down "God Winry got to lay off the wrench hittings."

"Don't change the subject! Why did you freak out!"

Ed just looked at Winry as if someone had just took a young child's toy.

"I just… When I saw… Gahhh I shouldn't have to explain myself!"

Winry just smiles and shakes her head. "You don't have to dummy…"

With a sly grin she points to Ed "Your just jealous!"

Eds eyes widen then he starts laughing. He walks to Winry and shoves her on the bed and lays next to her. "What the hell Ed…" Ed kisses her and brushes her hair away from her face.

"You know Winry I guess I was jealous. I just don't… I don't want to lose you." Ed looks down.

Winry kisses Eds for head and brushes his cheek with her thumb.

"Ed you have nothing to worry about that I'm not going anywhere. Plus if you think I would be with that Idiot you are surely mistaken."

They both laugh and share one more kiss. Ed just looks at her for as long as he can so he could never forget her. The way she looked, smelled or how she sounds.

"Why can't we just be like this forever?"

"I wish that was possible…" Winry just turns to look at the celling.

"Well I guess we better get back huh…"

Winry sits up and starts to stand when Ed grabs her hand. Winry squeezes his hand and walks through the door.

*_My soul belongs to her… Every Fiber of my being… She is my everything…_*


End file.
